Meet the Old Me
by camorox
Summary: Wonder if Temperance actually new sayings and was not as rational as you think. Wonder if someone from the past comes back and brings her old personality with him. I suck at summaries so you will just have to see. Rated T just in case.
1. Meet the Man

Brennan, Booth and the squints were looking at their latest case on the forensics platform when the squints and Booth heard the sliding glass doors open. Brennan had heard them too but she was never one to stop working. The man was in jeans, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, sunglasses, and carrying a motorcycle helmet. He had short hair cut exactly like Booth's but blonde. His jacket did not hide his well muscled body. Angela was the first to approach him.

"Hi, I am Angela…..Montenegro." She paused looking him up in down.

"What can I do for you stud muffin" She said winking at him receiving a grunt from Hodgins.

Brennan caught his eye.

"Hey, blue eyes." His eyes never leaving her.

She was examining the femur when he said this causing her to drop it and look up.

"Well this ought to be good. Anyone who gets Bren to stop working." Ang watched as her best friend ran off the platform and leaped into his arms as he caught her spinning her around.

"Tony, where have you been I have missed you so much." Brennan was hugging him tight.

"Well blue eyes I was in Iraq for a while and then I went on a bike ride. I wish you could have come you would have loved it."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

None of the squints missed the look on Booth's face.


	2. Hear the Story

**Sorry for not posting anything in so long. My life has been very hectic lately. My grandpa broke his hip after the first post so I had to help take care of him, then my mom almost had a heat stroke, and my grandma had two strokes at the same time this past week. So I hope you like this chapter because it is short, but I hope to make them longer.**

Tony and Brennan went upstairs to the lounge with the squints and Booth right behind them. When they all sat down around Tony and Brennan, Angela could just smell a testosterone spill between Booth and Tony.

"So, Tony what were you doing in Iraq? I was there. I was a sniper…sergeant in the seventy-fifth regiment to be exact." Booth leaned back in the chair with his chest puffed high.

"No kidding! I am a sniper to but I am a Lieutenant." Tony said looking at him.

Ang, Cam, and Hodgins were staring back and forth with huge grins on there faces until Ang spoke up as she could see Booth did not have a come back at the moment.

"So how did you guys meet?" Everyone turned to hear this.

"Well Blue Eyes here was there identifying soldiers while we were over in Iraq. She came over while me and my buddies were in a game of baseball. She joined my team and we one."

The whole team started to laugh. "Bones…Playing baseball! You are joking right she does not know anything about baseball."

"What. Tempe knows everything about sports." Tony was looking at her. Her face had paled to white.

"Tony, when I left you I decided to reinvent myself here. I opened up to you. When I left I just lost trust." Bones was looking straight in Tonys eyes.

"So they only know the scientific side of you. The side that you showed me on the first few months."

"Yes" Brennan was now looking at everyone in the room. Booth and Brennan's eyes connected which Tony did not fail to notice.

"What is he talking about Bones?" Booth said watching her every move.

"It means that I know how to feel with my heart but I haven't in so long that it is starting to come out again. It means that when you tell a joke or talk about your feelings I knew how you felt. If I would have told you everything there would not be anything else for you to know about me and you would have never told me about half the things you did. The social issues I have though are real and the correcting part Booth. I never lied to you though Booth. Never. You just know half of me and the side that I didn't leave behind."

He was quiet for a moment. He was a little mad, but he kind of understood. Tony was before him and she was correct. He would have never probably expressed anything like he did to her about his soldier days or even his past.

"I will forgive you on one condition." He was holding up a finger.

"What?"

"You have to let me in all the way no holding back. I want to meet the other half of Temperance Brennan."

"Done"

**Please review.**


End file.
